Tollubo
Tollubo was a Toa of Light inhabitant of the Deserts of Death universe. History Early Life Like most Toa of Light, Tollubo came into being on Spherus Magna, where he began his life as an Av-Matoran. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe in the Universe Core with the other Av-Matoran. Tollubo lived with the other Matoran of Light in relative peace for 40,000 years - under the protection of the Toa Mata - until the Time Slip occurred. In this time he developed a strong friendship with another Av-Matoran named Mesa, who he eventually fell in love with. (Shadow of Metru Nui) Time Slip Approximately 60,000 years ago, when the Time Slip occurred, Tollubo was one of the Av-Matoran who was seperated from the majority of the group. He was sent to Krennato-Nui - a small island West of Destral's location at the time. Before parting Karda-Nui, Tollubo was given one of the Keystones to the Codrex. However, instead of keeping it, he gave it to Mesa as a parting gift, in hopes of her remembering him through it. He then decided to change the color of his armor to grey so he would remember the grey skies of Karda-Nui and return for Mesa in the future. He was then teleported to the coast of Krenatto-Nui by Botar and had his memory ereased. (Shadow of Metru Nui) Shortly after his arrival, Tollubo travelled in land through a series of trenches until he was ambushed by an Onu-Matoran who wielded an Electro Cannon. He was forced into the a completely flooded trench where the Onu-Matoran and an unnamed Le-Matoran began to question him. During this process Tollubo learnt that the Onu-Matoran was named Reysa and that he had arrived on the island moments before a Visorak Invasion was anticipated to occur. After explaining that he had no memory of his past the two Matoran decided to trust him and explained further that the island's local Makuta, Blazrox, had been angered by the island's Turaga (Hell's Horizon) To be added His hands were sliced off in this battle but he escaped on the boat which had brought the Visorak to the island but was knocked unconscious when it swayed to the side and he banged his head. The boat landed in Karzahni, where he was given new, poorly built hands which allowed blades to appear from his fists. He was later shipped off to Voya-Nui, where he tried to escape and wound up on Destral, where he was turned into a Brotherhood Servant. Brotherhood of Makuta While in the Brotherhood, he became Makuta Blazrox's servant as Blazrox was the Makuta of Krennato-Nui and had sliced Tollubo's hands off, which humored Teridax seeing them paired together. Tollubo later snuck into Teridax's chamber and managed to learn his intentions and discovered the Plan. He was caught by Icarax and was to be executed, but Blazrox allowed him to escape, vowing that they would one day meet again and Blazrox would 'teach him a lesson' about betraying the Brotherhood then. Tollubo hid way in Stelt for a number of years until he was recaptured by Blazrox and was to be taken to Destral for execution after Miserix's convocation, however, the ship was attacked by 'the Iruni' and Tollubo managed to escape to the other ship, which belonged to the Order of Mata Nui. Order of Mata Nui Tollubo later told Helryx the Plan in exchange for recruitment into the Order. He was accepted and sent to Voya Nui to reclaim the Ignika, with Toa Dais, who was a bearer of the Ignika. As he arrived, Makuta Tridax appeared on the island and Tollubo witnessed him terrorizing the Matoran. He watched the Toa Nuva being killed and later bumped into Kazi as he knocked Tridax unconscious by knocking a tree on him. Kazi then tried to persuade him they had met before as Tollubo had been on Voya-Nui for some Time. Tollubo did not want to jeopardize his identity as an Order of Mata Nui servant and claimed his name was 'Lhikan', a name that he was sure Kazi had never heard of and a Toa who he had respected. Kazi did not believe him and pressed for more information so Tollubo was forced to leave. After this mission, he accompanied Matoro to Hagah-Nui and confronted Nikron and Blazrox in an attempt to evacuate the Matoran before the island was sunk. They failed but managed to save an Av-Matoran named Duco. Karda Nui They were then transported to Karda Nui, where they battled the Makuta with the Toa Noma. He soon learned of what had happened and begun helping the Toa by searching for the key stones. He retrieved the one that Karso had given to Mesa on his death bed and soon learned that Kirop, Solek, Kran and Tasho had ones. They Matoran split into teams, Tollubo went to Kirop alone and asked him for it, however Kran arrived, killed Kirop and Photok and tried to escape. Luckily Tollubo caught him and took the two Key Stones from him. However, while he was doing this, the Kanohi Ignika, which Toa Dais had brought and not used as she claimed 'the time was not right', was stolen from Karda-Nui's shrine and was in the possession of Makuta Karox. Matoro, Katon and Dais went in search of it and barely escaped with their lives. Ralah, Watak and Tollubo went down to witness Karox absorb Ralah into her, put on the Ignika, produce a deceased Makuta's Kanohi, and use Watak's life force to bring her back to life. Makuta Blazrox was also present and sacrificed his life so he could grab the Ignika and throw it to Tollubo, who escaped with it. Before he died, Blazrox managed to shatter Karox's armor. Karox took Watak's body and sent Faroka after him but Tollubo struck him out of the sky, making him land on the Codrex, which electrocuted him. When back on Karda Nui, Tollubo hid in a cave while the Rahkshi attacked. Having heard word of Faroka's failure, Karox tried to track him herself, only have her armor shattered again as Torag impaled her. Her essence managed to seem underground and find Saran's body, which had been buried earlier after her death. She found Tollubo in the cave and was about to kill him when he put on the Ignika. Due to the fact he was a Matoran, he couldn't use it, so the Ignika used him. It tapped into his head and did as he commanded, which was to take Karox's life-force and swap it for Saran's, killing Karox and bringing Saran back to life, as well as fully curing her of the Shadow Leech's effects. Tollubo was later given the last keystone my Mesa, who claimed he had given it to her before they were separated in the Time Slip and that it had always been his. He led Mesa, Duco, Jollun, Saran, Staron, Mulon and Kran into the Codrex, where they placed the keystones and managed to escape Karda Nui. Bara Magna When Makuta Rotam was found to have survived the Energy Storm and destroyed Metru Nui - killing Mata Nui in the process - the Order of Mata Nui rounded up the Av-Matoran and sent them to Bara Magna. However, Rotam, who had shape shifted into the form of Axonn, attacked Brutaka just as Tollubo went through, separating his group of Av-Matoran from Jollun's. Tollubo, Duco and Mesa were stuck in a sort of space between dimensions, where there were portals leading to different stages of the life of an Agori named Betak. Tollubo went through straight away and managed to save her from a Zesk, who he managed to pull back into the portal and cure. He then reappeared in a tunnel, where Betak was surrounded by Skrall. Tollubo managed to save her life and kill all three Skrall, then slip back to the others. However, Betak now knew his name and, having recently started an organization, named it after him. When Betak's Order of Tollubo struck at Roxtus and Betak was attacked by Rotam, Tollubo arrived and tried to battle him but the Makuta sprung a shadow leech trap on him. They were saved by an unknown, elderly Agori, who lurked in the ventilation shafts and told them to find Atakus, who led them right into a trap. Tollubo was then dragged to Rotam's chamber again and struck with a Shadow Leech. Betak managed to calm him down until the other Agori/Matoran prisoners escaped with the Crystal King, who cured him of the Shadow and gave him the strength to fight Rotam. However, he was severely defeated, and at such a level that Rotam actually let him go. The Crystal King then gave him a power crystal, which he pocketed. Order of Tollubo A month later, the Vorox and Zesk attacked Tajun. Tollubo managed to survive up to when Tarix heroically challenged their leader to an arena match for the city. Tarix won but the leader killed him and took the city anyway, capturing Tollubo, Betak, Mesa, Duco, Raanu and Berix and having them dragged to the Skrall's Iconox base camp. However, they managed to break free on the way, giving Raanu the chance to escape. Tollubo was knocked out by a Rock Steed and dragged to the base camp, where he escaped with Betak and located a vat of Kraata. However, they were attacked by Aterius, who had been infected with the Kraata virus. Tollubo battled him until his enemy had a knife at Betak's throat. Tollubo threw his sword at him and forced him to fall into the vat, but Aterius grabbed Betak's ankle and pulled her in after him into the pool of Kraata. Tollubo dived in and managed to save Betak by using the Energy Crystal that the Crystal King gave him. In Atero, Tollubo helped to welcome several new members and was in one of the two teams that were on missions. He is currently in one of them with Betak, Mesa, Duco, Berix, and Matoro. Their mission was to get the Baterra to join them against the Skrall. Tollubo managed to persuade them to ally in exchange for the five remaining Elemental Lords. War Tollubo later returned from the mission with the others and started working on the Skopio XV-1 attack vehicles. He worked with Catar, Atonsa, Mesa and Betak and witnessed Kirbold's argument with Betak. Following this, Tollubo told the others that, if all else failed, he would put on the Ignika, touch Rotam, and kill them both. However, the Ignika reacted to something on Bara Magna and nearly killed him when he wore it. He was saved by Jollun who knocked the mask off. Tollubo later fought in the War against Rotam and witnessed the destruction of the entire Baterra army. He was then struck by an explosive Thornax and left to be eaten by Zesk. He then died next to Betak. Death When Tollubo died he was summoned to a place between life and death by Tiruth as he was 'destined to stop Rotam' and he had not finished this task. He met with Tiruth, Pridak, Nascour and Branash and was warned that Rotam was searching for something on Bara Magna. Tiruth then showed Tollubo a vision of the future. Tollubo saw the fall of the Agori, Rotam's empire and Bara Magna plagued with dictatorship. He vowed to Tiruth that he would stop such a world from being created and was given a second chance by the Great Being and was sent back to Bara Magna to stop Rotam. He failed to do this, however, due to the combined forces of the Rock Monsters, the Ignika and Matoro, Rotam disappeared. Tollubo and the others were then summoned to the underworld of Bara Magna where they were dragged off to the underground Matoran village of Tethys. Tethys Tollubo and the others were then captured by Several Slave Drivers and were brought to the underground city of Tethys. When they arrived there they were brought to Kazat, where Tollubo and Jollun joined in their combined efforts to escape. However, Tollubo's attack was countered with Kazat nearly suffocating him. Had Eselox not ordered Kazat to stop Tollubo may well have died. For his attempt on Kazat's life, Tollubo was made into a slave. He worked for two days in a mine until Therius asked for volunteers for an expedition. Eselox, Kran, Kirbold and Gladium also volunteered for this. Kentis later tried to kill Tollubo but was stopped by Eselox after stabbing him once. Eselox then helped to support Tollubo while he walked. Some time after this, the group arrived at a stone bridge that stretched across a massive gorge. Kentis was sent over first for betraying the group. However, as the others crossed a Krilit appeared. Tollubo managed to harm it but the Krilit grabbed Eselox and pulled her into the air. She then stabbed it and fell towards the canyon. Tollubo then jumped after her to find his Booster Rocket was not functioning. Makuta Karabak then reached out to Tollubo and trapped everyone else in a Stasis Field. He then told Tollubo that he had once been a Toa of Light and that he had trapped the Makuta on Bara Magna. Some time later, they arrived at the end of the tunnel, where the group found the corpses of the other miners. When Tollubo smashed the last Trophy that separated Karabak. Rodaki was one of the Matoran affected by Karabak forcing Rotam's Antidermis into the Blood Stone, which transformed the Matoran into Makuta. Karabak's Return Tollubo and Eselox then fled together. The two Matoran ran until they reached an abandoned laboratory. Searching for a place to hide from the Makuta, the pair hid in an empty filing cabinet-like system. Little to their knowledge, they were hiding in the birth places of Karabak's Matoran. As the Makuta arrived, Eselox began to shift, making too much noise. In an attempt to quieten her down, Tollubo kissed her. When the Makuta moved on, Tollubo and Eselox vacated their hiding place and examined a canister in the middle of the room. Tollubo smashed the glass to find a Ce-Matoran named Lothorna inside. Out of confusion, she attacked Tollubo twice before a sudden dimensional gate opened, depositing Tollubo and Eselox's Fractures Alternate Universe Counterparts only to find that they were both members of the Brotherhood of Makuta in that Universe. After a brief battle, Lothorna managed to overwhelm Tollubo's alternate Counterpart while Tollubo helped Eselox with hers. However, Kran and Kirbold then ran in on them screaming. The two Alternate Counterparts chose this moment to escape while the Matoran and Agori were surrounded by Rahkshi. However, it soon became apparent that the Rahkshi were not going to attack them. As Tollubo began to question why, Thoron appeared and admitted to controlling the Rahkshi; something that Tollubo refused to believe. Thoron then guided them towards his base camp in his Thornatus. On the journey, Tollubo and Eselox apologised to each other about the kiss held in the laboratory. Meanwhile, they were ambushed by a Skrall. After a brief skirmish, Thoron was able to shoot a Thornax at the Attacker, making him step back and lose his leg to the wheels of the Thronatus, while the vehicle was in motion. Thoron then looted the body by: cutting off the head, stripping the Skrall of his armor, carved out his heart and put it in a satchel, then threw a handful of his blood to the North, South, East, and West. Upon examining his looting, Thoron revealed he had found a Black Stone, several Thornax Fruits, a Dagger, and a Water Canteen. Tollubo studied the black stone to reveal that it was a Toa Stone. Upon arriving in the village, Tollubo was reunited with Betak, who told him of the events in Tethys. As she developed her story, Jollun arrived. Knowing Tollubo would charge straight into Tethys to attempt to free the Matoran if he knew what happened; and partly because Jollun was suspicious as to why Karabak had allowed him to return to Tollubo, Jollun lied to him and claimed that Rotam had returned to kill Karabak and that the Matoran had left for the surface. He then explained that Orsta had died trying to dismantle the Blood Stone and that Kazat had been dethroned. However, Tollubo was unknowingly being influenced by Karabak at this point and he reacted violently towards Jollun after his lie was discovered. The two Matoran engaged in a battle which Saran intervened in. As Tollubo bent the female's arm backwards, Jollun slammed into him, knocked him to the ground and prepared to punch him. However, he never dealt the blow out of respect for his friend and self control. He then turned to leave, allowing Tollubo to knock him to the ground as he walked off. Jollun then tried to convince his friend by stating that they needed to work together in the coming events but, still under Karabak's Influence, Tollubo dismissed this as more lies and banished Jollun. The Av-Matoran was then escorted out of the camp and left in an unfamiliar area of the tunnel by Slorag. Following Jollun's banishing, Tollubo organized a meeting in the central hut. Thoron, Betak, Eselox, Faine, Esora, and Kazat notably attended and Tollubo organized their battle plan based on the specific Rahkshi in Thoron's Base Camp. His original plan was to launch Explosive Thornax at the Front Line of Makuta then send their army of Vorox and Rahkshi against the Makuta. While this would happen a Rahkshi of Healing and a Rahkshi of Teleport; named Agitarahk, would teleport them to Karabak's Throne room for Tollubo to confront him. However, Thoron then insisted on Piloting the Thornatus into the Makuta ranks on a suicidal attempt to distract the Makuta. Tollubo objected to this but Thoron persuaded him that he wanted to go down fighting and that he would never get the chance to die with dignity again. Tollubo reluctantly accepted this and went on to discuss the status of the Kanohi Ignika. Ironically, Toa Matoro and "Swipe" arrived in the camp at this point and interrupted the meeting. Tollubo, Betak, Eselox, Faine and Slorag confronted "Swipe", believing him to be a threat. However, Matoro's presence convinced them otherwise. Following Matoro's return, the Toa of Ice gave Tollubo the Kanohi Ignika to use in his battle - Which Tollubo hid in a burst Drum from Faine's Hut then buried in the smelliest Vorox pen he could find. He told nobody of its location. Three days later, Tollubo was confronted by Kazat, who told him that Jollun had saved him. After a somewhat heated debate, the Le-Matoran managed to convince Tollubo to bring Jollun back. Tollubo then pressed him for details involving Kazat's attraction to Betak. The Matoran admitted to having formerly had feelings for her while Tollubo admitted that their relationship had not been the same since Mesa's death. The Av-Matoran then went off in search of Slorag to fetch Jollun but was distracted when he heard a strange howl coming from a hut. Fearing some sort of Rahi was in the village, Tollubo entered the hut it had come from and found an animistic-Slorag chained to the wall. Before he could confront the Half-Makuta he was hit by a Power-Scream. Luckily Thoron, Micax and Faine arrived to calm Slorag down. While this was happening, Faine explained to Tollubo that Slorag's immunity to his species' evolution into Makuta was wearing off due to being disconnected from the Blood Stone. Tollubo then waited for him to revert back to his Matoran Form to tell him to apologize to Kazat and to fetch Jollun. Four days after Jollun's return; notably one week since the Matoran of Tethys had been transformed into Makuta, Thoron's Camp was attacked by Makuta Kenits, Makuta Therius, Makuta Rodaki, and Makuta Sodus. Tollubo, who was in a hut with Betak, Shylock, and Glonor at the time, was forced to fight in the dark. After finding fingers in his mouth he bit them discovering later that they were Shylock's. The Av-Matoran was consequently thrown through the hut's wall by Therius. After returning to his feet Tollubo threw himself at another shape, thinking it to be another Makuta. He continuously beat his enemy in the Mask until he felt blood. However, his enemy brought his knee up, striking Tollubo between the legs and forcing him to back down. He later unearthed the fact that he had been fighting Micax by accident at this point. After Faine lit the village fire Tollubo was given a warning by Kentis that indicated his Toa Stone would run out in one hour. After the four Makuta left the camp, Tollubo ordered his resistance unit to mobilize and fetched the Ignika himself. However, while on the journey, it occured to Tollubo that Karabak could already know their battle plans if he was able to send the Makuta attackers. Making a number of last minute changes, Tollubo had all of his allies - With the exception of Agitarahk - hidden from sight by a Rahkhi of Illusion. Battle of Tethys Upon arriving in Tethys, Tollubo confronted the army alone with the others hidden from sight. Following an order, he commanded his concealed allies to open fire with Explosive Thornax at the first wave of Makuta. This effectively crippled their front line attack and allowed them to unleash the Rahkshi without problem. However, Agitarahk's Staff was destroyed by a misfired ball of Plasma. Having just unleashed the last of the Rahkshi into the Battle Field, the Resistance Team were forced to recover another Rahkshi's Staff from the Battle. Kazat then resorted to his primal battle instincts and charged head-strong into the Fighting. However, Tollubo saw this and chased after him as the two Matoran entered the battlefield. A Makuta saw Kazat approaching and unleashed a large spiked Plant from the ground, which caught Kazat in its snake-like stem and tore him in half before disappearing again. As a sign of respect, Tollubo cut out Kazat's Heart-Stone with a Knife then threw handfuls of his blood to the four points of the compass, a technique that he had learnt from Thoron earlier in Karabak's rise to power. Unlike the other resistance members - who resorted to searching the battlefield for Rahkshi armor - Tollubo was confident that he would not be attacked by any of the Makuta as they feared Karabak would punish them for attacking his enemy. However, Kentis ignored Karabak's orders and attempted to stab Tollubo. Luckily, Jollun saw this and managed to throw himself between Tollubo and Kentis' blade, saving Tollubo's life. While Tollubo then proceeded to murder Kentis in vengence, Jollun began to lose blood. By this point the remaining resistance members had regrouped around Jollun and linked hands with Agitarahk, who had been given a new staff. Tollubo clung to Jollun but was forced to let go of him during the Teleportation. This resulted in Jollun landing in the middle of Kazat's Chamber while the others were scattered towards the entrance. As Jollun's condition deteriorated, he bled to death. Seeing his oldest friend's death, Tollubo resigned himself and refused to fight Karabak. However, his Toa Stone suddenly activated and Tollubo was transformed into a Toa against his will. After a brief battle, Karabak managed to use his Buzz Saw Feet Additions to slice Tollubo's chest open, rendering him unable to finish the fight. Disappointed by how easy it had been to defeat the Toa of Light, Karabak began to reconsider whether or not Tollubo was in fact the Toa who had imprisoned him. After depriving him of the Ignika, Tollubo surrended to Karabak, claiming he no longer cared what happened. Luckily, Jollun returned to life - with the help of Tiruth - and confronted Karabak, claiming that he was now completely awakened to the truth and that Mata Nui was telling him that he had in fact been the Toa of Light who was destined to defeat Karabak. After pressing a button on in his piece of Golden Armor, the pre-existing pieces of Golden Armor becae magnetized to Jollun, allowing him to use the Raw Energy to transform himself into a Toa of Light. Fractures universe Powers and Tools Matoran Original Tools Tollubo was created without weapons. He carried a dagger following his immediate creation but was given a pair of Light Blades as a gift from Mesa while in Karda-Nui. However, during the Time Slip he lost these. In addition to this, Tollubo was given a Kanohi Tryna upon his creation. However, his use of an Immoral Kanohi was frowned upon by others. "Fixed" Following Tollubo's arrival in Karzahni he was "fixed" and given a fully robotic pair of hands to replace his old ones. Unfortunately, these hands were poorly made and bulky. To compensate for this, Karzahni added four blades to his deformed hands to protect himself with. As another advantage, these robotic hands allowed Tollubo to deliver stronger punches. THe Av-Matoran demonstrated this on Voya-Nui by striking a Tree with a force enough to knock Makuta Tridax unconscious. Tollubo was forced to surrender his Kanohi Tryna in exchange for Karzahni's version of the Avohkii. This Mask was the Tyrant's attempt to better Artakha by creating a more powerful Mask of Light. However, upon testing it, he assumed it was broken and gave it to Tollubo. The Av-Matoran later realized it required Inner-Light to function. Karda-Nui After returning to Karda Nui, Tollubo was given a prototype version of the jet pack, which was used by the Av-Matoran, and a Sonic Scythe, which could create sonic pulses loud enough to permanently deafen an target. Strangely, Tollubo was returned to his original, not "fixed" form, with his hands intact, when he arrived on Bara Magna, wearing the Tryna and carrying the two swords he had originally used before the Time Slip. It has been confirmed that this was due to a combination of the Ignika's powers on him and the energies of Bara Magna. While in conjunction with a Toa, Tollubo had the ability to slightly accelerate the life processes of one or more targets to make them slower and weaker. This ability is also exclusive to any wearer of a Mask of Aging. Quotes Official M1 Description Brave, witty, and smart. Tollubo is enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times, even when in danger. When driven by anger or justice, he would act without hesitation to strike down those who oppose him. Tollubo simply refuses to doggedly roll over and die for anyone. He'll fight to the bitter end and take down more than his fair share of enemies. But Tollubo has only one weakness: Himself. Now that Mesa is dead, Tollubo blames himself. The fact that he will now sacrefice his life for the safety of any inoccent Matoran makes him wonder what is actually worth living for if he cannot find peace. Tollubo also has been known to throw 'Power Fits' similar to one that Axonn threw. In such a state, Tollubo can do little to control himself and cannot restrain himself from violence. This is not supposed to reflect User:Matoro1's personality but is used to add depth to Tollubo's Character and to add a second, more sinister side to his personality. Relationships Relationship with Mesa While in the Universe Core, Tollubo was known to have become a close friend of another Av-Matoran named Mesa. Although their relationship was not considered romantic until his return to the Core, Tollubo colored his armor grey in an attempt to remind himself of Karda-Nui. However, upon meeting Betak, this relationship began to decline to the extent where the two Matoran began to argue in public. Despite this, Mesa remained in love with Tollubo while he developed feelings for Betak and - when Betak was killed in the War against Rotam, Mesa sacrificed her own life in the hope that Betak may live again. Ever since Mesa's death Tollubo felt guilt-ridden. He began to blame himself and started to question his own motives and morals. Relationship with Mesa (Fractures Alternate Universe) Upon travelling to the Fractures universe, Tollubo encountered an alternate version of Mesa who did not know him. The fact that she had never met him in this universe hurt Tollubo yet he still felt attached to her. Relationship with Betak Having saved her life on multiple occasions and after discovering that she had created an organization based off of his heroic actions, Tollubo began to develop feelings for Betak. However, upon Tollubo's transformation into a Toa, he felt that he was growing further and further away from Betak. Relationship with Eselox To be added Relationship with Jollun Despite Tollubo and Jollun engaging in battle the first time they met, the two Matoran eventually became close friends following Tollubo's clear change of sides and devotion to the safety of other Matoran. This relationship between the two Matoran was explored in greater detail upon their arrival in Tethys when Tollubo admitted that Jollun was one of the two people he could not watch die. (The other being Betak) Despite Tollubo being influenced by Makuta Karabak into banishing Jollun from their base camp, Jollun later gave his life to prevent Tollubo from being stabbed by Kentis. While watching Jollun bleed to death, Tollubo threw a power fit and killed Kentis in vengeance for his doomed friend. Shortly after this, during a group teleport, Tollubo accidentally let go of Jollun, causing him to drift away. Ignoring the dangers of breaking away from the group during a teleport, Tollubo broke off and attempted to save Jollun. Relationship with Chiara Whilst describing his past to Turaga Matoro, Tollubo admitted to having had a romantic relationship with Chiara while she was a Matoran. The history of this relationship, however, was not greatly explored. (Whispers in the Dark) Trivia *Tollubo is the self MOC of User:Matoro1. His Voya-Nui form was also the first MOC that Matoro1 ever made. *Tollubo was given one of the key stones to the Codrex as he was a bearer of the Ignika. This Keystone was given to Mesa before he left the Core. In the main Bionicle Universe, he was killed on Destral and the key stone was put in the Karda Nui shrine. *While "Fixed" in Karda Nui, Tollubo could shoot his hands off his wrists as a side effect of his robotic hand replacements. *Tollubo origionally intended to be disguised as a Le-Matoran while being relocated in the TIme Slip, however; he decided to disguise himself as a De-Matoran so he would remember the grey mist of Karda-Nui and return for Mesa. *Tollubo is dead in the majority of Paralell Universes. He is confirmed to be alive in the Deserts of Death Universe and Fractures Universe as well as a number others. However, given the unlimited number of parallel Universes, it is likely that Tollubo is still alive in a significant number of other alternate universes. Appearances 2008 *''Saran's Story'' - First Appearance *''Shadow of Metru-Nui'' *''Rise of the Shadows'' *''Hell's Horizon'' 2009 *''End of the World'' *''Sands of Silence'' *''Cold Death'' *''Code of War'' *''Battle of Bara Magna'' 2010 *''Shadow Heart'' *''City of the Damned - Mentioned *''Ghosts of the Past'' 2011 *''Whispers in the Dark'' See Also *Gallery:Tollubo *Brickshelf Galleries **VoyaToran form **2009-2010 forms **Toa form Category:Matoran Category: User:Matoro1 Category:Toa Category:Light Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa of Light